


Morning glory

by thegreatestcircus_ot3



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Give me Charity in my Barlyle or give me death, M/M, Phillip is a smitten bisexual disaster, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestcircus_ot3/pseuds/thegreatestcircus_ot3
Summary: It’s like waking to the most erotic dream taking place within touching distance. It’s like watching art in motion.





	Morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks again to my dear Pinpin. I hope I encourage you just as much as you encourage me.
> 
> *throws this into the void and runs away.*

A noise, a rhythmic banging noise, interrupts Phillip’s dream and pulls him towards unwelcome consciousness.

Everyone knows Phillip is not a morning person and no one knows it better than Phineas, the man most often tasked with dragging him out of bed before midday. Yet almost every time, Phillip’s sleep disturbances are caused by his partners inability to rest for a solid eight hours a night. Phillip wordlessly voices his displeasure at being woken in this way yet _again_.

This course of action usually results in a pretty apology murmured in his ear and a cessation of whatever bright idea Phineas had been throwing around.

Slumber slips further out of reach as the rocking motions pick up pace, jostling Phillip about, the noises turning human and familiar in a way he can’t quite place.

Phillip groans groggily into the pillow, his sleep addled brain grumpy at two little monkeys being allowed to bounce on the bed at some ungodly hour.

Surely Charity wouldn’t stand for this.

Phillip cracks open an eyelid and what a sight greets him when he does. It takes his mind a moment longer to catch up with what he’s seeing. Fatigue is flushed from his system efficiently as a bucket of ice water on a summer day.

Charity is propped up on her side facing Phillip, her nightgown bunched around her hips as Phineas moves behind her, stomach pressed to her spine, his thrusts slow and deep. The colours of dawn gleam warm and rich across the angles of their bodies, the sheets kicked down by their feet. Their hands slot together on the mattress and that, to Phillip, is more intimate than where Phineas' body meets Charity's.

It’s like waking to the most erotic dream taking place within touching distance. It’s like watching art in motion. Phillip has told them time and time again how stunning they are, both alone and together. Phineas' large, strong hands against Charity’s soft curves, Charity golden and graceful where Phineas is dark and roguish. The love they have for each other, obvious to anyone with eyes, is especially breathtaking when they’re intimate and Phillip is honoured to be the one witness that connection.

Desire pools deep inside him at their brazen display, a slow and steady ache of want throbbing at the base of his spine. Phillip couldn’t look away even if he wanted to and the couple are too consumed by each other to notice his stirring. Phineas' lustful, besotted gaze locked intently on Charity’s lax, flushed face. The soft, sensual sounds she makes go straight to Phillip’s rapidly hardening cock.

There’s something filthy about seeing Charity’s white cotton nightgown, an item Phillip associates with innocence and purity, hitched up to her navel to allow Phineas to fuck into her. The sweat-damp fabric clings to the swell of her breasts, the hardened buds of her nipples an enticing tease begging to be played with.

Phillip watches Phineas' lips move against Charity’s ear, whispering nonsense and little breathy chants of _yesyesyes_ . His hand splays across Charity’s neck, thumb stroking the underside of her jaw and he tilts her head to capture her mouth. They kiss, open and dirty, sharing air and swallowing each other’s moans.

Phineas hooks an arm under Charity’s knee and reaches around to pinch a nipple between his fingers, using the leverage to pick up a relentless pace. Charity takes his thumb into her mouth, cheeks hollowing as she suckles hungrily. She moans around it, making no attempt to regulate her volume now.

Phillip’s cock, now thick and aching, twitches in his pants, imagining the hot slick of Charity’s mouth enveloping him instead. It would be so easy to slip a hand inside and stroke himself in time with their movements. Phillip can almost taste Charity’s skin on his tongue, craves the strength of Phineas' body against his own.

Phineas uses the saliva wet digit to reach between Charity’s legs.

"Let go for me now, sweetheart," he coaxes lovingly, teeth tugging at her earlobe.

It only takes a few clever ministrations before she hits climax with a broken, melodious cry. Phillip’s moans mix with Phineas', unable to hold back at the sight of Charity's writhing body, her head tilted back in exultation, her face contorted with pleasure.

Phineas' cock slips from her and Charity’s pitiful wanting noise crescendos into a sharp keen as Phineas fastens his mouth over the fluttering pulse point beneath her jaw.

Her body is pliant and boneless so Phineas rolls Charity onto her front and raises her hips slightly. He mouths over the bumps of Charity's spine, inching lower, his lips caressing the taut arc of porcelain skin. Teeth nip at her shapely rear and a shudder runs through her body.

Phineas presses himself to Charity's back, caging her shoulders between his arms. "Sure you want me to continue?"

"I'll be most upset if you don't."

His laugh is a breathless, delighted sound, lips lingering tenderly against her cheek. Phillip doesn't need to see Phineas' face to know the starry eyed expression held there. "God, I love you."

Charity smooths her thumb over his wedding band, a gesture she repeats when words won't suffice, a reminder of their vows and their infinity. Phineas realigns himself and slides home again in one fluid move.

Phillip gives into the temptation and palms the front of his trousers, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth to silence any noises at the sweet relief.

Charity fists the bed sheets, making little hiccuping gasps as Phineas moves at a fevered rhythm. The lewd sound of their bodies connecting, skin on skin, echoes throughout the room. Charity kisses over his knuckles, the tips of his fingers. Phineas groans into her hair, hips snapping forwards as he chases his release.

With a hand on the back of her neck, Phineas eases Charity down on the mattress and holds her there, fingers trailing through the damp curls at her nape. A moan slips unbidden from Phillip's mouth at that, the casual dominance of positioning her however he pleases, a sentiment Charity echoes. Phineas often pushes in the bedroom just to see Charity smirk and give back as good as she gets.

Now it seems she's content to rest her cheek against the sheets, panting softly as she gives herself over, pinned in place by his body covering hers. A strangled amorous sound escapes Phineas' throat at this and he slots a hand under Charity’s knee, pushing her leg up to an inverted V shape against the mattress. He uses the new angle to bury himself deeper with single minded purpose.

Phillip’s trembling with want by the time he finally gets a hand on his cock and he's lost to the sight and sounds of their love-making.

Charity’s name is a reverent mantra in Phineas' mouth as he comes in thick streaks across her back, saturating her nightgown with his release. Phineas marking her with his seed awakens something primal inside Phillip; he's torn between wanting to stake his own claim or lapping up every drop. Charity hums, pleased, and peers over her shoulder to hold Phineas' gaze, grinning at his wrecked expression. She reaches around to touch the back of his neck, his cheek, bringing their lips together in a lazy, breathless kiss.

Spent and exhausted, they slump down onto the bed, Phineas curling himself around Charity's body.

Two sets of eyes meet Phillip's. The breath stutters in his chest upon realising they'd known all along he was awake and watching. He wonders if they planned this.

Phineas smirks. “Enjoy the show?”

“Yes,” Phillip gasps. He's too turned on to formulate some clever retort.

Licking his lips, Phineas eyes the front of Phillip's unfastened trousers, the bulge tenting the fabric evidence of just _how much_ he’d enjoyed it. The heat rises in Phillip's cheeks, feeling himself harden further beneath that hungry gaze.

"Take your hand away."

Charity tuts and swats at her husband's arm. "Don't torture the poor boy before he’s properly awake."

Phillip releases his cock with a hiss and slowly drags his fingertips up to rest over his stomach, savouring the way Phineas' pupils dilate as he tracks the movement.

"Looks awake enough to me, Charity." To Phillip, he nods and says, "Clothes off."

This time, Phillip is all too eager to comply, shedding his sleep clothes with quick, efficient movements. He feels little shame in spreading himself out on the bed beside them, pulse thrumming in anticipation. His cock curves wet and thick against his stomach. It's been many months since this arrangement started, but their eyes roam Phillip’s body like they've been starved of him for years. Phillip longs to take himself in hand and stroke himself to completion, to give _them_ a show in return.

“Charity?” Phineas murmurs, touching her shoulder. "Do you want to do the honours or shall I?"

Phillip whimpers. The thought of sinking into either of his lovers holds equally devastating appeal.

Charity is quick to roll over onto her back and spread her legs in invitation. Phillip's stomach tightens with want, cock twitching. The energy soon returns to Charity's face in the form of that mischievous grin Phillip knows and loves. She wraps a hand around his wrist and pulls his body down onto hers.

“Hi,” Phillip says stupidly, giddily.

Charity giggles, a bright, sweet sound and Phillip is hopelessly endeared all over again.

She reaches down between them, Phillip’s mouth falling open in a surprised cry as she languidly works the head of his cock with her fingers. Phillip bucks into the circle of her fist, chasing the friction after being on edge for so long. He whimpers as Charity stops to beckon Phineas closer, offering up slick fingers to him. Phineas eagerly sucks the digits into his mouth and the three of them groan in tandem at him tasting Phillip’s arousal.

Phillip slips a hand between Charity’s legs in return. She’s still soaked from earlier, squirming a little at the pads of his fingers against sensitive flesh. He hooks Charity’s ankle over his shoulder and traces featherlight circles across the back of her thigh just to feel her shiver. Phillip strokes his palms up her sinuous legs and meets Phineas' hands coming down the same path. Sharing a grin, they interlink their fingers over Charity's warm flesh.

Though his cock throbs painfully for release, Phillip takes a moment to appreciate his lovers stretched out on the sheets beneath him, two achingly beautiful creatures of heavenly design. Phineas' long limbs corded with enticing arcs of muscle, a statue of masculine perfection. Charity's golden curls a messy halo spread out on the pillow, her hips encircled with blooming bruises, the elegant column of her throat decorated in red marks. Charity holds his gaze through hooded eyes, her features soft and serene. Phillip presses his forehead to hers and squeezes Phineas' fingers tightly, relishing in how truly blessed he is to have this.

Three mouths come together, sliding over one another, sloppy and uncoordinated, their need to be close out weighing the practicalities of such a thing.

Charity grabs at the hem of her nightgown and pulls it off over her head. Phineas uses the opportunity to drag his tongue between the valley of Charity's breasts and she squirms away, giggling. It’s too soon for Phineas to get hard again, but he’s not one to be relegated to the sidelines. He nuzzles Charity’s neck, idly playing with her nipples, his other hand a comforting weight on Phillip’s back.

Charity gasps when the blunt crown of Phillip’s cock nudges against her entrance.

“Is this all right?” He trips over his words, clumsy in his haste.

She huffs a laugh, looping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. “Phillip, when have I ever done anything I’m not okay with?”

Phineas lifts his head, eyes sparkling with teasing mirth. “Yes, do get on with it, dear.”

Phillip slaps Phineas' thigh and his startled yelp trails off into a chuckle.

Charity cradles Phillip's face in her hands and kisses him deeply, thoroughly, their tongues brushing together as he guides his cock into her waiting heat. She is a tight velvet sheath around him and Phillip knows, shamefully, he's not going to last long. Especially when Charity flashes a sly grin and clenches those muscles just to pull broken, staggered moans from his lips.

Phineas' gaze is a searing physical weight upon them, igniting a fire in Phillip's blood at the depravity of making love to another man’s wife while her husband watches.

The air in the room feels too hot to breathe, Phillip’s heart thundering in his ears. Waves of undulating pleasure radiate out from where their bodies join. There's little finesse to Phillip's movements as he draws his hips back and he has to fight the urge to bury himself deep under Charity's skin and become a part of her. Gratified, encouraging noises vibrate from Charity's throat, a Cheshire cat smile spread across her face as he moves inside her.

Phineas wanders his fingertips down the knots of Phillip’s spine to grab fistfuls of his ass, spurring him on. They moan in unison. "Enjoying yourself?"

That is an understatement. There were enough women before Charity, before Anne, before the circus to brand Phillip a scandal in the eyes of polite society. A string of pretty, forgettable faces to make the long nights a little less lonely. None of them ever came close to this perfection.

"Feels so good," Phillip groans. He trails the tip of his nose along hers, tasting the air from her lungs as they pant together raggedly. "You're incredible."

Charity laughs, exhilarated, her eyes dark and glossy but brimming with affection. "It's good for me too, thanks for asking."

"I can tell that from the sounds you're making," Phillip teases.

She nuzzles at Phillip's jaw, little pinpricks of pain edged pleasure jolting through him as she sinks her teeth into his throat. "Well it's not everyday I get to have you both."

Charity has as much shame in bed as her husband. Which is to say, none at all. Her salacious notes permeate the air around them, a heady, swelling melody of mewling moans. Intoxicating in a way that has Phillip's mouth seeking hers again and again like an addict, drinking in each wanton utterance of his name.

Phineas places a hand over his wife's where it rests against Phillip's cheek and it feels like closing a circuit between them. This is the completeness Phillip had been searching for his whole life, his heart full and fit to burst, surrounded by the two people who love him most.

"You're beautiful like this, my loves. My angels. Utterly breathtaking." Phineas is in his element, eyes shining, praise streaming off his tongue. He enjoys watching almost as much as he enjoys taking part and Phillip and Charity are more than happy to indulge him. His expression, smitten and wonderstruck, is one Phillip will never tire of seeing directed his way. Phillip pitches forwards for a kiss and Phineas' tongue inside his mouth mimics the relentless efforts of Phillip's hips.

“What a mesmerising picture you make together," Phineas purrs. Charity preens, arching prettily beneath Phillip in a way designed to drive him to distraction. "My God, you're going to be the death of me. No man could survive this, not with how gorgeous you look right now."

His swelling cock pressed against Charity's thigh gives some indication of just how arousing he finds this.

Phineas brings Charity's lips to his in a heated kiss. The sight threatens to topple Phillip, his thrusts becoming erratic as Phineas sucks on her neck, knowing full well Phillip can feel her insides quiver as he does, encouraging Phillip to push inside her faster. The hot, sweet glide is so agonisingly good, her skin burning like fire against his. Lightning flickers along his limbs, sparking in his fingertips and curling his toes. Charity removes her ankle from its perch on Phillip’s shoulder, winding her calves around his waist and she gets tighter yet, an insistent throbbing pressure drawing him in to the hilt.

“_Yes_, keep doing that,” Charity pleads, her moans high and wavering under the weight of her need.

The force of Phillip's thrusts rock the bed as he moves with such ferocity that Charity will surely still feel him throughout the day. Still she demands more, clawing at his skin, rolling her hips to meet his. Phillip surges forward to give her everything and buries his face in the curve of her shoulder, Charity's pulse a frantic rhythm against his cheek.

"That's it, good boy," Phineas's husky timbre billows hot against his ear. Phillip feels the endearment in both his heart and his cock. "You're so good to us. Our wonderful, perfect Phillip."

"Close, so close," Phillip chants, mindlessly driven on by each gasp he wrings from Charity's kiss bruised lips. Coils of pressure and heat burn him up from the inside out.

Shuddering, Charity comes for a second time, shaking apart beneath Phillip. Charity's nails draw angry, stinging scratches down his back, her sinful mouth shaping a note of ecstasy. Phineas watches, enraptured, stroking damp curls away from her face and croons pretty words against her cheek.

It's too much, too good, and Phillip can't hold out any longer. He withdraws right on the cusp of relief, his own desire raging hot. Phineas is quick to still the hand Phillip frantically works over his cock, pulling a genuine sob from Phillip's throat.

"Here, let me," Phineas volunteers, his smirk full of devious promise. He crawls down the bed with the appetite of a prowling lion. "I want a taste."

Phineas ducks his head and takes Phillip's cock into his mouth with practised ease. Phillip gasps and hisses at the flutter of Phineas' throat working around him, a blissful wet stimulation. Charity kneels beside Phineas, her touch a hot caress across receptive skin. She sinks her fingertips into the globes of Phillip’s ass, using the grip to pace his thrusts into Phineas' mouth.

Seeing those red lips stretched tight around his cock finally tips Phillip headlong and hard over the edge. Phillip's fists form a painful vice around sweat soaked curls as he comes, spilling copiously on Phineas' tongue. The rest of the world fades beneath the sweet, blessed pleasure. The only words remaining of his extensive, acclaimed vocabulary are Phineas' name, Charity’s name.

Distantly, Phillip’s aware of being moved, their gentle hands on his body, a soft flat surface under his back though he still feels like he’s flying. Strong arms loop around his waist, a safety net to catch him, soft lips a lingering promise against his cheek.

He opens his eyes to the ceiling and his head down the foot of the bed. The musky scent of sweat and sex infuses the air around them. Phineas and Charity are a warm, sated presence nestled into his side. Charity's palm rests atop her husband's on its safe hold over Phillip's heart.

Hot, sudden tears sting Phillip's eyes at the touch, eviscerated by a tidal wave of emotion and love, so much and so strong it's a miracle his body is able to contain it all.

His heart, once a shrivelled useless organ whose continued rhythm he used he resent on his bleakest, darkest nights, is now nurtured and protected twofold by a family who would surely tear the world apart for him if he asked.

"I bet you wouldn't hate mornings half as much if you woke up like this every day," Phineas murmurs, cocksure, diverting Phillip's thoughts from their reflective pathway.

Charity laughs and stretches with feline grace. "If we woke up like this every day, you know we'd never make it out of bed."

"I fail to see how that's a problem,” Phillip says around a yawn. In fact he can think of nothing better.

Phineas noses at Phillip's sideburns, calloused fingers playing a waltz over his ribs. "I think two little girls just might have something to say about that."

"And they'll be waking up any time now," Charity points out, telling the hour from the way the shadows slip across the room.

Phillip groans, appalled. The Barnum girls are occasionally known to rise before the moon has set on the night and Phillip can count on one hand the times he's willingly been conscious before they are. "How early _is_ it?"

Phineas smooths a hand over Phillip's hair, a fond smile in his voice when he speaks. "Early enough that you can sleep for a little while longer, my darling."

Their perfect union of matched, slowing hearts dissolves like a dream as Charity slips from the bed, Phineas following soon after to meet the day. The way the dawn light plays over Charity's supple, nude form reminds Phillip of some ethereal creature, a striking compliment to Phineas' broad shoulders and hard lines of muscle. Phillip presses his palms to the warm spaces they just vacated, soaking their body heat into his skin like a plant that needs the sun to survive.

Loath to move his boneless body back up to the other end of the bed, Phillip instead pulls the corners of the duvet into a cocoon around himself.

He’s eased back from his half asleep state by Charity’s lips grazing his, a soft curtain of hair falling into his face. The angle is odd, her nose brushing his chin and Phillip makes a drowsy, amused sound at being kissed upside down. Phineas' lips follow his wife’s, feather-like against Phillip’s temples. Phillip feels the soothing imprint of Phineas' touch over his heart, the rhythm beneath finding peace at being loved so completely, and then he feels nothing at all.


End file.
